


Endless land, brother

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: Newt's teen years [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Autistic Newt Scamander, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Drinking, Fainting, Family Drama, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt Theseus Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, I'm autistic, Major Character Injury, Muggle London, Newt Scamander Has Nightmares, Newt is an orphan, Orphans, Overprotective, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Sad, Shy Newt Scamander, Slow To Update, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Theseus doesnt eat, Theseus has nightmares, Theseus is a GOOD BROTHER, Theseus scamander has PTSD, Why Did I Write This?, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: AU: Newt is injured after his house blew up with him, his brother and parents inside. (Warring Blood and PTSD)





	1. Prologue: The fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The sun is just hiding when it rains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481603) by [Lyallwolfart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart). 



It was cold and raining when a young wizard’s life changed forever. You would think that it’s getting your letter to go to Hogwarts, but this young wizard was too old for that and he already got his change and that did not work out for him. No, it was the day his parents had a fight. A fight that was so loud that the young wizard ran into his older brother’s room and hugged him tightly. “It’s ok little brother. It’s ok,” his brother told him as he held him tight. The younger boy did not like hugs or people touching him but at this time, at this moment, he did not want to let go.

 _“Why don’t you take care of the little brat! He’s not a wizard and he will never be one!”_ the brother’s father yelled to their mother.

“ _No! I’m not taking care of him! Let's just leave the brat! Or……….”_ Their mother’s voice trailed off as a sound filled the house. A loud boom, yes, that’s all the young wizard and his brother called it. However, that was the last thing that the brother’s heard for the house shook knocking both the brother’s out.

**_“Scamander house up in flames.”_** That’s what was all over the newspapers all over the wizarding world. There was no news on the family that lived in this house. Which scared most wizards around. Maybe because inside this house was the children of Artemis and Marry Scamander. One was 24. While the other was 15. No one knew what happened or where they are. Time will tell, however.

Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander. That was the boy’s name, the boy that hid with his brother that day. That cold day, or was it yesterday that it had happened. The young wizard does not know. “Theseus?” he choked out, but his voice was failing him. For he was under his brother’s bed. Newton had sensed something was wrong. He did not why or how he did, but he did. He does not know if his brother was there with him because under the bed was so dark. “Theseus…………. are………” Newton’s voice failed once again, and Newton could not speak. Not at the moment anyway.

“Newton!?” Newton heard his brother’s demanding but kind voice call to him, but he knows that he was hearing things. “Newton?! Little brother,” Newton’s eyes closed, and he passed out.

The house was in ruin when Theseus Scamander got out of the rubble. “Newton!” Theseus called for his little brother. “Newton?” He called again getting worried. He was not too worried about his parents, however. What does that sit about him? “Newton, where are you?” Theseus called voice breaking. The good news about this was that he kept his wand close so that if he can’t find Newt, he can send his Patronus out for help. Thank Merlin he still had his wand also he had Newton’s as well. He was unsure how he managed to keep it after he got kicked out of Theseus shook his head and looked around the mess that used to be his home. His home, oh what happened? Why did this happen? “Newt where are you?” Theseus called as he looked around for his little brother, but he did not see him.

“Theseus?” Theseus’s head turned around to the sound of the voice and his heart broke when he heard someone coughing.

“Newton?! I’m coming don’t worry, stay where you are,” Theseus called as a mix of relief and fear filled his bran. Theseus then pulled apart the wood and then shined his wand onto the ground. Tears filled his eyes at the sight of his little brother. There was blood, blood on his face and arms. Theseus had to look away. Ever since the war, he could not handle blood. However, this was his little brother. “Don’t worry Newton. I’ve got you. we are going to be just fine,” Theseus said as he pulled his little brother into his arms and let the tears fall onto Newt’s blood-stained face. “I’ve got you, brother. We will be just fine,” Theseus whispered as he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell as a lion came out of his wand. “Help,” he muttered as he passed out as well.


	2. Why does this happen?

Theseus sat by his brother’s bed with tears in his eyes. He was glad that they found them only hours before he passed out which he is mad about but still, he was glad that they helped Newt, but he feared that he will never wake up or get better. Theseus sighed and looked at his broken arm. He did not really care about that right now for all he could think about was his little brother. When Theseus looked up from his arm, he saw the bandage wrapped around Newt’s head. They said that he will be fine, but he will have a hard time seeing. His leg was also damaged. It was so damaged that Newt will have a hard time walking as well. To make things worse, Newt might be put in an orphanage because they had found their dead parents in all the rubble of their house. Theseus sighed when he heard the door to Newt’s room open. “Hello Mr. Scamander,” Theseus did not look to the voice for he was looking at his brother with the fear that they will take him away. Theseus sighed and stood up to full height, but it was kind of hard because his side hurt.

“Hello,” Theseus said trying to keep his voice strong, but it failed a little. “What do you want?” Theseus snapped a little at this man, but he did not mean any of it.

“I’m here to ask you about the safety of your brother with you. it seems that you did not protect him from the blast,” Theseus stared at him with a shocked look on his face as he tried to keep his anger inside.

“I did save him. How dare you say that I did not. Why do you think my arm is broken and why I can't walk very well anymore. Why do you think my brother is alive?” Theseus hummed and shook his head. “My brother is alive because of me, so why don’t you………….”

“Theseus?” Theseus was cut off with the small sound of his brother’s voice.

“Newt?!” Theseus smiled and looked at his brother as he sat down ignoring the man behind him. Theseus felt tears in his eyes while he looked at his brother. Newt gave him a weak smile and nodded slowly.

“What……………...what happened? Were…………were, are we?” Newt asked with a stutter to his voice. Theseus sighed at this knowing that his brother might have to speak like this now. However, he will still his brother and he will not judge him for that. Theseus took a long deep breath before he said still ignoring that man:

“We are in the hospital. The house………….it blew up. You sensed it remember? That’s why you told me to get under the bed, but I could not fit so I shielded you from the blast?” Theseus asked with fear in his voice that Newt thought was rare but then again weirder things have happened to him and his brother. Newt nodded slowly as tears started to fall from his eyes.

“This………..this………is all……….my fault……Mother and father were yelling about me………….They did………did not want me……….because I’m not a wizard…………a disgrace to the family because……..I did not finish school,” Newt said with tears falling from his eyes now. Theseus sighed and looked at the man that stood behind him with his arms folded across his chest.

“I think I have seen it all Mr. Scamander. I’m sorry about your loss,” with that he left the room and Theseus feared for Newt. No one else will get him if they take him. Theseus sighed and looked at Newt who was looking at his wand through the banged wrapped around his head. Theseus smiled a little at him but deep down, deep down he feared for his little brother.

A few hours later someone from the service came in to talk with Theseus and at this moment Theseus feared that he will never see Newt again. Newt was asleep again which Theseus was glad of. They said that he lost a lot of magical energy in the blast. Which was weird sounding to Theseus. “Mr. Scamander?” Theseus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the person that he was going to talk about Newt with. The man had a small smile on his face, but Theseus could see a sadness in his eyes that he only saw in his eyes. Theseus nodded and sighed.

“Sorry, I’m just worried about Newton,” Theseus said as he met the man’s eyes whom Theseus does not know his name.

“That’s ok Mr. Scamander. Now, we are here to talk about your brother,” Theseus nodded but he was unsure where to start with Newt.

“I don’t know where to start. I do know my brother though. Well, he loves magical beasts. I think mother got him into it, I don’t know. Things changed with mother and Newt though after he started school. Don’t know what happened,” Theseus sighed as he started to talk about his little brother and now the only family that he has. The man hummed and looked at Theseus who had looked to Newt who moved in his sleep but winced in pain. Theseus sighed and looked back to the man who sighed and nodded as he wrote something down. This made Theseus nervous.

“Did Newton have problems at home?” he asked Theseus who sighed once again and nodded slowly.

“Not with me but with father. Father thought that after Newt got kicked out of school, he would never be something. He almost hit Newt before mother stopped him before the house blew,” Theseus said, and the man saw the pain in his eyes. However, he did not tell him that he felt the same way.

“What happened after?” the man asked fearing the answer as he wrote something else down. Theseus sighed once again for the last time and said:

“He ran up to the place where he felt safe other than the Hippogriffs,” Theseus paused and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked at Newt before he said: “With me,” there was power and pain in Theseus’s voice when he said this. It was so powerful that the man felt tears in his eyes.

“Is this true?” he asked as he looked over to Newt who moved in his sleep again, but he did not wake. it took a while for Theseus to say anything for, at this moment right now was the moment to tell him that Newt needed to be with him and not with anyone else. Theseus closed his eyes and opened them slowly. Then he took a breath and said simply:

“Yes,” Theseus’s voice was not as strong as he thought however but there was just enough pain in his voice to sell it. Then the man looked at Theseus who had tears in his eyes, but he was unsure if they were from pain or sadness, but then again, he lost a lot and he only had his brother. His little brother, the one who he was going to take away if his brother did not care about. However, when he looked into Theseus’s eyes, he could see that he did care for his little brother and will do anything for him. The man smiled and stood.

“I will be right back Mr. Scamander,” Theseus nodded with fear in his eyes but he knows that he was going to be looking after Newt, right? Theseus sighed as fear formed even more as he walked over to Newt who moved again.

“I hope that worked. If not, remember that I love you, Newton. Oh, Merlin. This might be the last time………….” Theseus trailed off as he pulled Newt close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Sorry if this is short. Or if my chapters are getting less long and good. Thank you again and I will see you next time. sorry if this story and my others are boring


	3. At the end of the day

Theseus fell asleep like this hugging his brother, not letting go. The man from before stood in the doorway watching the brother’s as they slept. He felt bad for these brothers for they had just lost everything. “Maybe I can help them,” he said to himself as he walked into the room and waited for them to wake up. Theseus did not wake up for a long time however, but he did see a smile on Theseus’s face. Theseus then opened his eyes slowly and looked at his brother as he pulled him out his arms.

“I’m not going anywhere little brother,” Theseus whispered unaware that the man that Theseus does not know the name of was watching. The man cleared his throat making Theseus turn around. “Please don’t take brother. Please, I will look after him, please,” Theseus panicked, and he held Newt close to him. The man raised his hand and sighed.

“I’m not going to take him, Mr. Scamander. I have an idea, in fact,” Theseus raised an eyebrow and gave him a dry laugh.

“I don’t even know who you are. Why what is your idea?” Theseus asked as he crossed his good arm over his chest. The man sighed and said:

“My name is Ed. Mr. Scamander my idea is that you and your brother can come live with me. I think it will be good for you and your brother,” Theseus sighed he was right but,

“What would I tell Newt?” Theseus asked as he looked at his sleeping brother. Ed sighed nodded at this, but he did not say anything as he thought for a minute before he said:

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” after he said this he walked out of the room. Giving no information on how to do that. Theseus let out a breath and walked out the door while his brother who opened his eyes.

Newt opened his eyes and looked next to him to find Theseus not there. “Brother?” he said quietly but Theseus was no longer in the room. “Theseus?” Newt called voice hurting as he does so, but he does not care. All he cared about right now was where was his brother. Newt let out a breath when the door opened. Newt looked up and smiled when he saw Theseus in the doorway.

“Hello, little brother. I got some food for you,” Newt smiled and nodded thanks as he started to eat.

“Brother,” Newt started but he trailed off with Theseus looking at him with worry in his eyes.

“What is it Art?” Theseus asked using his middle name. Theseus was worried about his brother and he was unsure if he was worried about the fact that he will be taken, or this was all a dream and Newt had died. “Art?” Theseus said again as he looked at his brother who sighed and said in a quiet voice:

“Are we dead? Did we died?” Theseus looked at his brother with tears in his eyes as he shook his head. Theseus did not know how to respond to this, so he stayed quiet for a while. This was not good for Newt because he dropped his head low and nodded. “You don’t need to say it Thee; I know we are,” Theseus looked at him and shook his head.

“We are not Artemis. Alright,” Theseus said in a demanding voice that he did not mean, but Newt did not care at the moment. Theseus sighed and nodded slowly but he stayed quiet as Theseus smiled a little making Newt smile, but Theseus could see the pain in his eyes however it was wise not to ask his brother. Theseus took in a breath knowing that he should tell him about living with Ed, but he did not know how to say it. “Newton,” Theseus trailed off when his brother met his eyes for a minute before he looked away.

“Yes Thee?” Newt asked getting nervous and Theseus could hear it in his voice and in his eyes, but he decided not to ask why.

“There was a man in here before you woke up and………” Theseus paused as he looked at Newt from the floor and tensed but Theseus knew why he was nervous. “It seems,” Theseus continued “That, he will take us home with him. I know that I can't find a home to live in, but I can’t leave you,” Theseus finished as he closed his eyes but when he opened them to see Newt smiling but his eyes, his eyes still have pain in them.

“Really? Wait does that mean………….” Newt did not finish for Theseus nodded with a little pain in his eyes. “Oh, um, what happened?” Newt asked shocked unaware that Ed was in the doorway.

“The house. It blew up. They are still trying to find out what happened. Mother and father were killed in the blast. I saved you,” Newt smiled when he heard his brother say this, but he was sad that he does not have any parents anymore. Heck he was going to miss his father, right? Newt sighed and looked to where Ed was standing.

“Hello, it is official, I can take you home, both of you,” Theseus nodded and smiled when he saw a little bit of happiness in his eyes.

“Thank you, sir. When are you going to take us home?” Theseus asked wincing at his side. Ed hummed and nodded slowly before he said:

“A few days. You guys are still injured, and I have to tell my family that you guys are coming home with me. I have a baby so,” Theseus nodded with a smile.

“It’s ok sir, I get it,” Theseus said as he looked at Newt who had closed his eyes for a minute before he opened them. “Um, sir,” Theseus added as he looked at Newt, but he shook his head, “Never mind, thank you again,” with that Ed left the room with Newt smiling at Theseus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. Sorry about the wait and if this is short. Thank you again and I will see you next time.


	4. Worried sleep

Newt could not believe it. He was going to live with someone that he does not know but yet was going to be with Theseus, so I guess it was okay, but what about Theseus’s job? Newt sighed and looked at his brother who was reading and not watching as Newt got lost in his thoughts and the hot cocoa that he got for him. Newt smiled a little at his brother, but he let out a sigh as his vison was burry. He wondered why that was maybe he should ask Theseus, but he did not want to bother him while he’s reading so he stayed quiet. However, Theseus saw the look on his face. “What is it Newt?” Theseus asked as he put his book.

“Can I ask you something?” Newt asked in a shaky voice as Theseus raised an eyebrow.

“Of course, little brother. What is it?” Theseus asked wondering what Newt wanted to ask but he had an idea. “Art?” Theseus asked when his brother let out a shaky breath and did not say anything for a while. Newt let out a sigh and said:

“What about your job? Since you have to take care of me now and since you are injured, I don’t think…………….” Newt trailed off and shook his head. At this point, Theseus was shocked when Newt asked something about him and caring for him and nothing else.

“Newt,” Theseus let out a breath and shook his head. “Let's not worry about that right now. Right now, I want to look after you. make sure you are ok,” Newt sighed and nodded but he did not say anything. Theseus sighed and put his book his lap and smiled a little. “Brother, we get a new home. with someone that, that might help us, care for us. I think we should worry about what I’m going to do for a job when we both heal from this,” Newt looked at him and smiled just a little, but he still did not say anything as the brothers fell quiet.

It was night time now and Newt could not sleep. no matter how hard he tried he could not go to sleep, and he was unsure why. The young wizard let out a sigh and looked over to his brother who dare not leave his side. Even at night. They said that he should go back to his room, but Theseus snapped at them and said that he is not leaving. Now his brother was sleeping in a chair beside him. Newt wished that he could sleep as well. Newt did not know why Theseus cared about him. What is there to care about? He was the one who might have caused all of this. Newt let out a breath and closed his eyes one last time, but he did not fall asleep. The young wizard then let out a noise so loud that it woke Theseus who looked at him with a worried look on his face. “Newt? Are you ok?” Theseus asked worried as he looked at Newt. Newt sighed but he did not say anything as he shook his head and rolled to his side. Only to wince in pain as he does so. Theseus sighed and got off the chair that he was sitting in and walked over to Newt’s bedside. “Art, what is it?” Theseus asked again as Newt let out a breath and said:

“Can't sleep. that’s all,” Theseus raised an eyebrow not buying it however he did not say anything about it. Theseus sighed but he too did not say anything.

“Are you worried about going to a new home?” Theseus asked carefully as he looked at Newt and met his eyes. Newt sighed and met his too but only for a second before he looked away. Then he slowly and silently nodded but he said nothing. Theseus sighed but he too said nothing as he looked to the door and then to the clock on the wall. “Newt,” Theseus started and then took and continued: “It’s ok to be worried. Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?” Theseus asked shocking Newt. in fact, he was so shocked that he nodded. Wondering why his brother was caring for him. This was still his fault, even though Theseus says that it’s not. “So, do you want to talk about the new beast you were studding before this whole mess?” Newt’s blue eyes grew wide and started to talk more than he usually does. Soon Newt and Theseus were both asleep in the dark hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short. Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think and have a nice day. Sorry again if this is short, I did not know what else to put in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you again. See you next time.


	5. Noth, home way

Theseus fell asleep along with Newt a few minutes later however Newt did not stay asleep for long, for he woke with a start a few hours later. However, he did not want to wake Theseus who looked like he needed this. “I don’t need to sleep anyway,” Newt said to himself as he looked at the clock which read 5:29. The young Hufflepuff sighed and looked at his brother who moved a little in his sleep. Newt knows that Theseus has a hard time sleeping since the war, but Newt did not ask him about nor will he ever. However, it worried Newt about what his brother went through, but he wondered why he himself cared about his brother but then again why wonted he not? They are brothers, all they have is each other now. Newt let out a breath as he slowly got out of bed. They said that he was going to have a limp now, but he did not care. Newt then let out a sharp breath when he started to walk out of the room. However, when he opened the door, he feared that Theseus will wake but he did not. Nodding to himself Newt walked out of the room.

Theseus woke around 6:00 to see that Newt was not in his bed. Theseus rolled his eyes and let out a sigh when Newt slowly walked back into the room. “Newt?” Theseus asked Newt who let out a breath and smiled at his brother, but Theseus could see something was bugging him however Theseus did not ask him. 

“Yes, brother. What is it?” Newt asked in a small voice as he sat down on his bed and let out a breath again. Theseus looked at him and smiled but he did not say anything.

“Never mind. Um, but did you sleep last night?” Theseus asked picking up the paper and opening it. Newt looked at him for a moment and then sighed but he brother's nodded, but Theseus could tell that he was lying. “Newton?” Newt let out a breath and shook his head.

“I did sleep Thees but then I woke, I could not just stay in here, so I went for a little walk,” Theseus hummed but he did not say anything as he smiled at his brother.

“We are going to a new home today,” Theseus said with a smile, but he could see some fear in his little brother's eyes and sighed. Newt has always been distant, but something was wrong he knew it. Was it the fact that Newt blames himself for all of this. How could he had blown up the house? Newt would never be able to do that. Theseus sighed and smiled a little when he saw Newt look at a book that he found somewhere when he was out walking but where does not really know for sure on were, he got it from.

“Brother, why are you worried about me?” Newt asked randomly as he looked up from the book that he had been looking You're. Theseus looked up sharply at him, but he did not say anything as he let out a breath.

“Why would I not be? You're my brother, that’s what we do,” Newt laughed a little and smiled at him but all he did was nod. “I do care about you Newt,” Theseus added when the door opened.

“Ah, the Scamander brothers. Ready to go home?” Theseus looked at his brother who nodded wrong as he got off the bed with Theseus helping him.

“Yes, sir we are,” Newt muttered but everyone heard him as they all left the room with a pop.

The house was nice when they arrived at the front door. “Thank you so much for this sir,” Theseus said with a smile as Ed opened the door and Theseus and Newt slowly walked in.

“Dear, I’m home,” Ed called to his wife with a smile on his face. Theseus smiled when a red hair woman walked into the hall with a baby in her hands.

“Oh, are these the Scamder brother’s?” She asked them both. Theseus smiled warmly at her and nodded. Then he held out his good hand and said:

“Theseus and this is my little brother Newton Artemis Fido,” Theseus smiled at Newt who smiled at the lady, but he did not say anything as he nodded to her.

“Well, it's nice to meet you both. Why don’t we show you to your rooms,” Theseus smiled and nodded with Newt doing the same thing, but he still wondered why these people were being nice to him. What did he do to deserve such kindness from people that he did not know? Why did this happen? He should have told someone about his mother and father before, but he is just to shy to talk to anyone. Theseus watched his brother as Ed’s wife led them into Newt’s room. It was nice, cozy and Newt seemed to like it. However, what got Newt’s attention to the room was a Hufflepuff banner and a few books on beasts which Newt picked up walked over to his bed and sat down to start reading. Theseus laughed a little and said:

“I think we can leave him in here. Right, Newton?” Newt looked at his brother, but he did not meet his eyes and nodded with a small smile.

“Of course, brother,” Newt said as Theseus walked out of the room. However, as he was leaving Theseus saw that fear and shame in his little brother eyes, but he decided to ask him later even though he might not tell him. However, Newt saw him give him a look of worry, so he sighed and said: “Theseus wait,” Theseus looked over to his brother as he stood in the hall and walked back into the room.

“What is it, brother?” Theseus asked getting a little worried whenever Newt meets him in his eyes for a long period of time. Which right now he was, and Theseus knew that something was wrong.

“I think I blew up the house,” Newt said with tears in his eyes, but Theseus shook his head denying that his brother will do such a thing.

“Brother, I don’t think you did. Why you say that, and we talked about this. This is not your fault,” Newt shook his head as well and crossed his arms. Theseus let out a breath and nodded as he stood up. “it’s not your fault,” Theseus said again as Newt nodded slowly. Theseus let out a noise and walked out of the room.

“It is my fault!” Newt called though the doorway making Ed look at Theseus who let out a breath as he walked to were, they told him where his room was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about the long wait on this story, I was just finishing another story and other stuff. Thank you all for reading. Tell me what you think and I will see you next time.


	6. Taking care of things

Newt let out a breath as he put the book that he was reading down and looked to the door to see Ed’s wife in the doorway. “Hello,” she said as she walked into the room to see Newt run a hand over his face.

“Did, did my brother, um, tell you to check on me?” Newt asked as he sat up and looked over to where he put his wand that was sitting on the end table. Then he let out a breath and looked at the door but not at her.

“No, but Ed said that you were still up here. Your brother is downstairs talking about his job. I don’t really understand it really,” Newt smiled a little and nodded.

“Muggle or you just don’t like the ministry?” Newt asked as he looked over to the window to see that it had started to rain. She smiled at Newt, but she saw that he did not like to meet anyone’s eyes. She should ask Theseus about that later. Then she looked at Newt and said:

“I don’t really like the ministry. They don’t treat squibs very well,” Newt nodded and let out a sigh.

“Thees works for the ministry. He takes his job way………...to um, seriously,” she laughed a little and sat down.

“I don’t think I have told you my name, have I?” Newt shook his head after she asked him this and she smiled at him and said: “My name is Isabela,” Newt nodded and sighed as he thought of his family how they treated him the same way that she is treated, well for Newt is worse but he did not tell anyone that. 

“It's nice to um, meet you. As you know my name is Newton but call me Newt, everyone calls me Newt,” Newt said in a quiet voice as he looks to the door to see Theseus looking at him. Newt let out a shaky breath and sighed. “Hello Thee,” Newt said as Isabela looked to the door to see Theseus.

“Hello Art,” Newt sighed again and looked at his brother who walked into the room. Isabela smiled to the older Scamander and walked out of the room. Leaving the brother’s alone.

“Theseus I’m……….” Theseus raised his hand to stop Newt who let out a breath and closed his eyes with a sigh.

“I know you are sorry, brother but you need to know that this is still not your fault. I need you to understand that,” Newt let out a breath and nodded.

“But………I used magic to blow up the house. I can’t control it. Why can’t I take the blame for that?” Newt said the last thing to himself, but Theseus heard it.

“Newton! This, all of this,” Theseus moved his hands around and let out a breath when he saw Newt look to the window to watch the rain. “This is not your fault. There is a dog downstairs. I think you wound like to see it right,” Newt looked at Theseus and nodded as Theseus helped him up and out of the room.

Newt smiled at the dog who came up to him. “Hello there,” Newt said as he got down to his knees to pet the dog who licked his face. Theseus smiled at this, but he stayed quiet as he thought of his mother and father not wanting him anymore. Why would they not want Newt? He’s a wonderful person maybe a little shy and has a hard time with people but why would they not want him? Theseus sighed and looked at his little brother who laughed as the dog started to lick his face. Theseus smiled at his brother and ran a hand over his face as the realization hit him that he will have to help raise his little brother but not raise him by himself. “Um, what's his name?” Newt asked as he got to his feet as he laid a hand on the big brown dog with flabby ears. Theseus smiled as Newt started to pet the dog again.

“Andy. His name is Andy,” Newt smiled at the dog and said:

“Hello, Andy. I’m Newt,” Theseus smiled at Ed and mouthed:

 _‘He loves animals_.’ Ed nodded and mouthed back:

 _‘You told me. I knew he would love Andy.’_ “Alright who was so food?” Ed asked as he walked into the dining room. Newt looked at Theseus who nodded as they both followed Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this part is short. Tell me what you think. Sorry, this is boring. I had an Irish Setter when I was younger named Andy. I thought I would have been cool to name drop him. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time.


	7. Never say never

When Newt and Theseus walked into the dining room, they both sat down in silence. they weren’t quiet however when the food was brought to them. “Are you going to eat this time brother?” Newt asked Theseus who smiled a little and said:

“I already ate Newt,” Newt looked at him and then looked at Ed who sighed but he did not say anything. Newt then let out a sigh himself as Theseus smiled again to him. Then he let out a breath and asked Ed forgetting that Newt was in the room for a minute, but Newt did not care: “What are the rules?” Ed smiled at him, but Newt could see the worry in his eyes.

“Well you’re the adult here, but I think maybe don’t disturb the baby when he’s asleep. I’ll think of other rules later,” Theseus and Newt both nod at this with smiles on their faces. Then Newt asked:

“Can we see him?” Theseus was shocked when Newt asked this question. However, he did not care at the moment for Ed nodded and went to get the baby.

A few minutes later Ed came into the dining room with a baby boy in his arms. “Oh, he’s so cute,” Theseus said in a rare voice that shocked Newt. “What's his name?” Theseus asked as Newt looked down to see Theseus leaning on a chair. This gave Newt a rare sense of worry for his brother. Not seeing this Ed said:

“Phil,” Theseus smiled as he made his way to hold the baby, but his vision started to spin and rocky. Newt looked at his brother who smiled at him, but Newt could see the fear and the pain in his eyes. Making Newt think that he was going to have a panic attack, but he was wrong as he watched in fear as Theseus reached to grab another chair, but it failed when the chair fell over as Theseus fell to the ground with his eyes closed. Newt stared at his brother for a second lost in his own fear as tears filled his eyes and Newt himself started to shake. Then after a few minutes, Newt ran out of the room and then out the front door.

Newt did not know why he ran out the door or why he was still running. All he knew is that he was scared, and he had to get out of there and fast. He had never seen his brother faint before, and this scared him. Newt stopped running when he came into a muggle town. This is when he realized that he was living on the edge of a wizarding town, but he did not care. All he cared about was getting away from his brother for he was scared of him now and he wanted to be away from him for a while. Newt let out a breath and sat down as tears filled in his eyes and started to fall down his face. At this point, a man walked up to him with a mug in his hands. “Are you alright boy?” he asked Newt who was shaking in fear as he looked at the ground. Newt then sniffed but he did not say anything as he wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded with a small smile on his face, but the man put his mug down on the bench and said: “Are you sure? I can help you,” Newt nodded knowing that he should not say anything to this man for he did not know him.

“Yes. Leave me alone please,” the man nodded and walked away leaving Newt alone once again. Newt then stated to cry harder now as he started to breathe heavily. This is when another man walked up to him. Newt was too busy crying to notice him.

“This is the boy?” The man asked the other who nodded. However, Newt did not hear them as the world around him faded and Newt wanted to hide from the world. “He’s having a panic attack. I think,” the man said to the other who nodded and walked away. “Wait, Stefan. Can you get some help? There’s a hospital just down the road,” the man known as Stefan nodded and ran down the road.

Theseus woke with a start as he looked around him. He was back in his room with a healer looking over him. “Hello, Mr. Scamander. How are you feeling?” the healer asked Theseus who looked to the door of his room and let out a sharp breath when he did not see Newt.

“Where’s my brother?” Theseus asked in a hash but worried tone. Ed sighed and looked at the healer.

“He ran out of the door. He was scared. We went out to look for him, but we did not find him,” Theseus tried to sit up, but the healer pushed him down and shook his head.

“I’m sorry Mr. Scamander but you must stay in bed. You fainted from lack of food and water,” Theseus felt tears in his eyes which was rare for him, but he nodded anyway. “Now, why have you not been eating?” the healer asked Theseus who let out another sharp breath and lied:

“I’m not hungry,” Theseus closed his eyes as he said this to avoid the look of the healer who raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“You need to eat something, Mr. Scamander,” the healer told him once Theseus opened his eyes again. However, Theseus did not react to this as he let out a breath and said:

“Find my brother. All I care about is my brother, I don’t need food and need………” Theseus cut off when the healer stunned him.

“I think you should keep an eye on him and maybe look for his brother,” Ed nodded as he looked at Theseus who was sleeping. “Don’t worry. Mr. Scamander will be fine,” Ed and his wife nodded as the healer left with a pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you all for reading. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? My mom does tell me to eat something from time to time and my brother has panic attacks so this is kind of personal for me so please be nice. Thank you all again and I will see you next time.


	8. Lost brother in the rain

Newt did not realize what was happing as he just sat there lost in his fears that Theseus will not be ok. Even though in the back of his mind he knows that he will, but he still feared this. “Kid, Kid? Can you hear me?” Newt was looking down to the ground when that man known as Stefen started to talk to him. Newt, however, did not say anything as he nodded and let out a shaky breath that was filled with tears. “Ok,” the man breathed and said: “We are going to take you to a hospital. Alright,” Newt slowly nodded as he stood up. Unaware that his brother was just fine.

Theseus woke with an annoyed growl as he looked around him. “Newt,” he whispered to himself with another growl that sounded more like a wolf than a human. Theseus then let out another growl and got out of bed not caring that he will fall over once again. Theseus then took a deep breath as he walked over to the door. Then he opened it with another breath before he opened the door. However, he did this very slowly for he did not want anyone to see that he was up, and they might stun him again. “I will get you back little brother,” Theseus said to himself with a small smile before he looked around him though the door. When the coast was clear Theseus made his way to the stare and then to the front door. However, he did not have his wand, but he did not care. Theseus then walked out the front door and onto the wet streets. “I will find you, little brother,” Theseus said as he walked down the road not thinking about the fact that he had not eaten anything at all.

They brought Newt inside the hospital. Newt did not speak or feel like he was really there. He did fear for his brother at the moment so that’s all was on his mind. “Has he said anything since well, since it happened?” a doctor asked Stefan who sighed and shook his head as he looked at Newt who was standing and looking at the ground not saying anything nor was, he thinking about anything other then his brother who he wished was safe, but he knows that he’s not. This is when Newt felt tears in his eyes, but he did not let them fall for the voice of his father came into his mind:

 _“Don’t cry. Do you hear me, Newton? You must never do that. it shows that you are weak. Which you are but you cant show people this not even your brother who is the better son then you are,”_ Newt let out a shaky breath. He was alone now. No, was he? The young wizard let out a sigh and looked up from the ground only to see the doctors hand move to Newt. Newt flinched and moved back a little in fear that he was going to hit him. His doctor saw this and lowered his hand slowly.

“Can I have your name?” he asked gently to Newt who closed his eyes to the let the fear that he was going to hit him out of his mind before he took a deep breath and signed. However, it took him a long time to say anything for he was finding his voice after he was really scared. you can still say that he still is, but he did not want to tell anyone that.

“Newton. My name is Newton sir,” Newt said after a while and while he closed his eyes again. The doctor nodded and said:

“Ok, Newton. Why don’t we go into the back and you can tell about what happened ok?” Newt nodded slowly but he did not say anything.

Theseus did not know how long he was walking but he knew that he must not stop. For he needs to find his little brother. Oh, how he blames himself for this. If it wasn’t for him fainting, then Newt would not have run away from his fear. Theseus let out a breath when he came up to a party of some kind. Only it did not seem like on for the people were talking to each other in worried voices. Theseus then cleared his throat and walked over to then. “Hello. Can I ask you what happened?” Theseus asked hoping that he will get something. Maybe they found Newt but then again why would they be worried. Newt is ok right. One of the muggles looked at Theseus and sighed.

“A boy came though here. He um, had a panic attack. A friend of ours took him to the hospital” Theseus looked at this man with a sigh but then the thought of Newt came to his mind.

“What………...what did this boy…………look……. look like?” Theseus asked with a rare sound to his voice. He never stutters and you can ask anyone this. Theseus felt faint again, but he knew that he must stay right where he is. He must find his brother. The man looked at Theseus and said:

“He looked like you but younger. Are you his father by any chance?” Theseus could not help it, so he laughed. His father, his father. Why would he be that poor of a man? that does not make any sense to him. Once Theseus stopped laughing, he shook his head and cleared his throat which was now dry. For he had not drunk anything in a while.

“No, that’s my little brother. Is he ok? Please tell me he’s ok. This is all my fault. This is all my fault. I should have………….” Theseus cut off when one of the men looked at Theseus as he raised his hand and Theseus flinched just like Newt a few minutes ago. The man saw this and sighed.

“I can take you to him if you wish. I’m sure you are worried about him,” Theseus smiled at this and nodded slowly as his world started to spin but he did not care about that. all he cared about at the moment is finding his brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? tell me what you think. Sorry about the wait on this story. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


	9. What were you thinking brother?

Newt sat nervously on a mental table looking at the ground waiting for his doctor to come back into the room. Newt let out a breath that seemed to calm him a little, but he was still tense from Theseus passing out. “Oh, Merlin,” Newt muttered to himself as the door opened. Newt then closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair and over his face.

“Hello, Newton. I’m back with some water for you,” Newt nodded to him, but he did not say anything as he took the cup and took a drink. “Now Newton, can you tell me who is looking after you?” Newt looked at the doctor and sighed but he did not say anything for a while as he looked at the door which was still open. Then he sighed and nodded as he opened his mouth to say something when the door Theseus ran into the room.

“Newton. Oh, Merlin, this is all my fault,” Newt looked to the door, but he did not meet his brother's eyes. His doctor looked at Theseus who walked over to his brother. “Newt, it’s me,” Theseus said as he walked over to his brother who looked at him for a minute before he looked away to the doctor who was confused at this man who just walked in. 

“Thee. Is that you? You’re ok?” Newt asked voice shaking a little. Theseus looked at his brother and sighed.

“Me? Of course, little brother. Can I be alone with my little brother please,” the doctor looked at Theseus and stood.

“Sure, but I would like a word with you when you are done,” Theseus nodded and walked over to Newt who let out a breath and looked at the doctor who left the room and closed the door.

“Brother,” Theseus sighed and looked at Newt who closed his eyes. “Why did you run away? I was just fine,” Newt looked at him and raised an eyebrow and Theseus knew that he might snap at him however he was not too sure. Newt sighed and looked at the door.

“You were fine? You're fine? Brother you fainted! I’ve never………never seen someone faint and you say you are fine! Theseus you need to eat something! Why don’t you! How can you be my brother if you don’t feed yourself! Why are you even looking after me!? I don’t need this,” Newt snapped at Theseus and got off his bed and walked out the door leaving Theseus alone.

Newt let out an angry breath through his teeth and looked around him. He did not know where he was in the hospital nor did he care at the moment all he cared about what getting away from Theseus. Newt knew that he should not have snapped at Theseus or run away for that matter, but he felt like he had to. He had to clear his head. He knows that the house was still his fault and Theseus being around him is making him feel even worse than he did when he got kicked out of school. _‘Is this what you want mother? Father? I think maybe I should just leave Theseus and go find somewhere else. That will love me no matter what.’_ Newt thought as he looked at a door that had opened.

“Hey, kid what are you doing in here come on,” Newt looked at the open door and nodded as he stood and walked out of the room that he wandered in. “Where are your parents?” he asked Newt who did not say anything as he walked away from the man and did not stop when he called for him. “Kid! Kid? Hey kid get back here!” he yelled to Newt who did not listen. Newt sighed as he came up to the lobby of the hospital. However, he hesitated before he walked outside.

It was raining now, and Theseus finally got out of that hospital. He was only supposed to talk to the doctor that helped Newt but, no they found out that Theseus was not eating much and they tried to get him and Theseus did not want to do that at the moment for all that he wanted was to find his brother who he hopes is back home and not wandering around this town in the rain looking for something that might want to take him in for their own. This had happened back when he was only nine. Newt ran away after his father hit him right across his face making Newt fall to the floor. At that time, he found Newt with a bunch of, he does not even know what beast he found but he seemed a lot happier there, but Theseus could not stand to see his baby brother living in the woods, so he took him back home. “Newt!” Theseus called in the rain as he walked down the road with worry in his blue eyes. The rain fell harder as Theseus walked down the road, but he did not care. In fact, he did not care about anything. All he cared about was getting Newt home and out of the rain. However, Theseus knew that the only way to get Newt home was to tell him why he did not want to eat. Theseus knew that this was just a theory, but he knew that this is why his little brother, the only family he has left is mad at him. “Newton! Art!” Theseus called as he walked through this town. “Newt please come out come back to me. brother I’m sorry please forgive…………….” Theseus cut off when he felt dizzy again and fell to the wet ground. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out right there in the middle of the road in the pouring rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok I’m sorry about the wait on this story. In all fairness, I lost interest in this story and I forgot the story. So I’m sorry if this is a little messy and weird. Thank you all for reading if you are still reading. Tell me what you think and be nice I know this story is not the best and I don’t need to hear it from people. Sorry if this part is short. Thank you all again and I will see you next time


	10. Understanding each other

Newt looked around him and let out a breath as he looked at the rain that poured out of the sky. Newt knows that he should be inside while it rained so he did not catch a cold. Well, that’s what his mother told him anyway. Newt sighed and looked down to the road. “I should go back to Theseus,” Newt said to himself as he walked out of the alleyway to find his brother who he thinks is back at the hospital. He knows that Theseus does not care for him to look for him because like he said: _‘If he can’t feed himself then he cant take care of him.’_ That line goes through Newt’s head as he walked down the road in the rain. He knows that he was lost but he will find a way to get back to his brother. When he finds him, he should say sorry for saying everything that he had said to him. What if he does not want to take him back? what if he does not love him anymore after the things that he had said to him? Newt did not know and in the back of his mind he did not want to know but he wants to be with his brother. Maybe they can start over and be a family. A family that looks after each other. Newt sighed when the rain stops find, he stopped walking when he saw in front of him on the ground was someone. “Theseus?” Newt whispered as he broke into an awkward run to the man in the road that looks like Theseus. He knows it's him, it has to be. “Thees!” Newt called in a broken quiet voice. Newt then got down on his knees to look at his brother. “Brother!?” Newt said nervously as he shook Theseus a little. “Theseus?” Newt said again as he kept shaking his older brother. He would call for help but he was too scared to. “Theseus?!” Newt called again as a muggle cop walked up to him, but Newt did not see nor hear him. 

“Kid, lad?” the man asked Newt who was still shaking his brother. “Lad? Can you hear me?” Newt stayed quiet as he shook his older brother.

“Brother?” Newt said even louder than before. “Theseus!” Newt called with tears falling down his face as he stopped and let out a shaky breath. “Brother come back to me! I’m so sorry,” Newt said quietly as he started to cry even more than he already was. “Please wake up brother. I need you. your all I have left,” Newt said as he pulled his face to his knees not caring about the pain in his leg.

“Lad?” the man asked as he looked at the boy as he fell apart. At this point, Theseus began to stir.

“Brother? What……………...What happened? Newton?” Newt blinked and smiled at his older brother.

“Theseus!” Newt cheered but he did not pull his older brother into his arms. Even though he really wanted to.

“Art? Thank Merlin. I’m so sorry,” Theseus said as he sat up, but Newt did not look at him as he nodded with guilt forming inside.

“I……...I should be sorry brother. This is……….um my fault. I should have not said those things to you,” Newt said as he helped his brother to his feet while Theseus did the same thing.

“Newton,” Theseus sighed as he ran a hand over his face and looked at the man. “Oh, hello. don’t worry sir. We are fine. Now Newton lets talk when we get back home. I’m sure I might need to rest,” Newt looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, rest,” Newt muttered under his breath that made Theseus look at him with a sigh. he knew that Newt might still be mad at him for.

“Ok brother. Let's go home,” Newt nodded after he brother said this and followed him back to the home that they have to live in now.

Newt was quiet when they got inside the house while Theseus was telling him why he did not eat. He was saying things like: _‘It’s because of the war and the house blowing up’_ “All I wanted to do Newton was look after you, not myself. I went too far. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. Let's just go talk with Ed,” Newt nodded when Theseus told him this.

“Are you going to tell him, everything brother?” Newt asked as they walked into the dining room to see Ed looking at him. Theseus knew that he was mad, not angry though, just mad.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Newt flinched at his tone, but he did not say anything as he sighed knowing that this kind man will hit him. He knows it and he will not blame him for it. Theseus raised his hands and sighed.

“I was looking for Newt. This is my fault,” Newt looked sharply at his brother when he said this and realized that Theseus was doing the same thing that Newt did when right before he got kicked out of Hogwarts.

“Wait!” Newt said voice a little strong but not as strong as Theseus’s. it was Theseus’s turn to look sharply at his brother and sighed as he looked around him to see that the dog came into the room backing happily. Newt smiled at the dog before he let out a breath and said: “I ran away because I was scared. I was scared for my brother and I……I thought that I did not………not, um have any family left so…….um, I rain. This,” Newt waved his hands around and then put one of them on the dog’s head with a small smile. “This is my home now, I don’t what to live in……in this without Theseus,” Theseus looked at his brother shocked. Never, never has Newt said anything like this out loud and right to his face before. However, Theseus was proud of his brother. No matter what happens, he will always be proud of him. 

“Wow, ok then I guess I can't really be mad at you, but next time tell us if you want to hide somewhere alright?” Newt nodded as he moved his eyes to the ground away from everyone. “And Theseus,” Theseus sighed cutting him off with his hand.

“I know, let’s eat something and I drink. Now that would be nice. Something to drink,” Newt rolled his eyes at this brother, but he laughed anyway.

“Alright. Something to drink coming up,” Ed said with a mock bow making Newt giggle a little.

Newt was asleep a few hours later and Theseus was in the living room drinking away the day. He really should tell Ed everything nut, not at the moment. Maybe when he is ready, now might be the time though. Theseus let out a breath and took a sip from his mug when Ed came in the room with his son in his arms. “It’s my night,” he said when he walked in. Theseus smiled a little, but he let out a breath and his smile faded. “You know, you still need to tell me about what happened today,” Theseus sighed knowing that he was pushing him, and Theseus might be ready, but he was scared to talk about it. This was rare of course, but he did not want to show it on his face as he slowly nodded.

“Your right. I should,” Theseus took a deep breath and nodded taking another drink. “I fought in the war. You say when you come back to people that your fine but inside. Inside your really not. I cant tell Newt that. even though he knows. My father told me once that it's bad to be sad and hurting or even………. even smile at the nice things in your life. Newt really does not understand him and never thought about that, but me, well I think you can tell that I was the complete opposite from him,” Theseus sighed again and took another drink. Ed had sat down while he listened to Theseus say these things. He then took this time of silence to study Theseus who looked worse when he had met him.

“You should not let those things get to you. Your father was wrong. It's ok sometimes to be ok. Your brother has the right idea,” Theseus looked at him and sighed once again before he nodded.

“Sorry, I think your right. What do I do then?” Theseus asked after a second. Ed sighed but he did not say anything for a while as if he was thinking.

“Talking helps. I know that you think that it doesn’t, but you will be surprised. If you need someone I’ll be here. Now I think you need to get some sleep, its been a hard day,” Theseus smiled at him as he stood up and nodded as he walked over to the door. Then he stopped and said:

“Thank you. I think everything will be just fine now. Newt’s home and safe. I’m well, getting better, I think. I don’t think that we will be the same though,” Theseus said as he walked out of the living room and up to his own room with a small smile on his face lost in thought about what he had said. _‘Everything will be just fine.’_ Theseus thought one last time before he went to sleep. _‘Everything will be just fine.’_ Theseus smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end. Um sorry about the end. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? Was this a good story? I don’t think I was, but I hope that you loved it. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think. i'm so sorry about this. have a nice night/morning


End file.
